Walk In The Park
by starshaker
Summary: Gabriel's never had a pet before.. Sam can sort of understand why. Gabriel rebuilding his relationship with Sam. Dog-walking fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Take the dog for a walk before it pees on my bed Sam!"

"He'll be fine, besides you wanted me researching didn't you,"

"Yeah, and now I want you to sort out your pet fleabag,"

"I'll take him when I'm done,"

"Sam…"

"I'll take the pooch for walkies!" Both Winchesters snapped their necks round to where a troublesome archangel was suddenly perched on the bed.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Dean grumbled. Gabriel waved a blue dog's collar and lead and grinned childishly. The dog however had other plans and was now sat by Sam's side, eyeing Gabriel warily.

"Oh no! Gabe you're not taking him anywhere,"

"Then take your own damn dog out Sam!"

"Fine, fine, I'm going. You can finish this." Sam said waving to the laptop. " I think there's a possible case not so far from here; notes are on the screen," Sam said as he snatched the lead from Gabriel and fastened it to Riot's neck who was bouncing around like he'd had a sugar rush.

"I'm still coming!" Gabe said, jumping up and linking arms with Sam. Sam rolled his eyes and muttered something in disbelief.

"No funny business!" Dean called to them, as Gabriel herded Sam out of the door.

Once outside the dog took off, pulling Sam off his feet as it zigzagged around the car park and down the pavement. Sam could hear Gabriel laughing and the dog pulled the hunter this way and that. When the dog finally slowed down to pee, Sam looked up to see Gabriel sauntering towards him, a conjured lollipop in his mouth which he took out with a pop as he reached Sam.

"Got him well trained haven't you,"

"It's 'cause he's stuck in the car all day, he doesn't get to stretch his legs properly. And I can't really let him off for a run round here," Sam told him, gesturing to the trash and broken glass littering the street. Looking up at Gabriel, the archangel cocked an eyebrow, and before Sam could object, they were stood in the middle of dense woodland.

The dog yelped, startled by the sudden change of environment, but soon settled into investigating a nearby tree. Sam gave Gabriel a questioning look,

"Is it safe here?"

"Of course Sammy, what do you take me for?"

"I'm not going to answer that," Sam said, leaning down to unleash the dog to explore beyond the limits of the lead.

"I could always take you back!" Gabriel said, elbowing Sam's side.

"No!" Sam said, a little louder than necessary, "This is, uh, nice," he gave Gabriel a small smile before starting t follow the direction Riot had taken of in.

"I should probably tell Dean where I am," Sam said, taking out his phone but finding there was no signal.

"Its fine, Cassy dropped by to help your brother with the research, I've let him know it's only me hose kidnapped you and zapped you to an isolated location to have my way with you," Sam ignored the comment and carried on walking; he doubted very much whether and research would actually be done.

As they walked through the trees occasionally a gust of wind blew through the trees bringing down a whirlwind of falling autumn leaves all around them. Gabriel was keeping a running monologue that Sam was only half listening to.

"Why you turn up now Gabe? Dog walking seems a little _mundane_ for you,"

"Surely you've learnt by no kiddo; never question the motivations of an archangel,"

"Would you really be surprised if I was more inclined to do the opposite?"

"Not really, You Winchesters have seriously messed up common sense,"

"So?"

"So what?"

"Why'd you want to take up dog walking?"

"I don't know Sammy. I guess, well, how often do you think angels have pets; like besides Castiel and Dean-o. But that's more Dean's angel that Cassy's human,"

"So you want a pet? You getting lonely Gabe?"

"Shut up before I give you antlers,"

"Does this mean you're going to bring us to more places like this?"

"If you'd like Sasquatch, I know a few more middle of no-where type places,"

"That'd be cool," Sam said, sitting down on a fallen log as the Pup ran backwards and forwards around them.

"How'd you convince Dean-o to let you keep him?" Gabriel asked, attempting to grab the pup's tail as he zoomed past, before letting it slide through his fingers when the pup twisted and took of in the opposite direction chasing birds and rustles in the thickets. Sam shrugged.

"Car already stank of dog," Sam paused and looked to the ground, "I missed having him around I guess, and Dean noticed something was up. When, for all I knew, everyone was gone, it felt like home, I got attached, y'know,"

"Trust you to get attached to a hyperactive little monster, Sammy," Riot had now begun attacking and pulling at Sam's laces.

"He kind of reminded me of you, when he's in this mood; always causing trouble," Sam chuckled.

"Don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Riot, huh... Guess it could be worse," Just then the pup refocused his attention on the lollipop in Gabriel's hand and leapt.

"Hey! Sam control you pet!" Gabriel yelled in protest. Sam was doubled over in laughter, tears running down his cheeks, as the pup stood triumphantly in front of them; the sweet dangling from the pup's mouth humorously. Gabriel scowled at them both and with a snap of his fingers a new sweet appeared in his hand.

"I'm beginning to reconsider coming back," He grumbled sourly as Sam finally regained a little composure. "Alright, Sam; Jokes over," Which only made Sam burst out laughing all over again. Gabriel snapped his fingers and a pair of antlers appeared on Sam's head. Gabriel sniggered at the image in front of him.

"What did you do?" Sam asked cautiously and Gabriel's sudden change in expression.

"And I thought you couldn't get any taller Sammy," Sam's hand went to his head and came into contact with one of the solid antlers.

"GABE!" he yelled. Gabriel stood up, still smirking, and reached out to remove Sam's hands which were feeling their way up his new accessories.

"Serves you right,"

"Gabe…" Sam whined. Removing his on hands but feeling Gabriel running his fingers to the base of the antlers and into the hair around them.

"Serves you right for laughing at an archangel," Sam huffed ands moved away from Gabriel's hand calling to the pup and set off walking again.

"See! You're in character already," Sam ignored him and carried on walking, the pup running around happily at Sam's heels. Sam continued to ignore him when Gabe jogged up behind him and persistently asked "Can I touch them again Sammy?" He kept having to duck another foot than usual so the antlers wouldn't get caught in the trees and yank his head back.

Suddenly he heard his pup yelp and looked up just as the pup disappeared out of sight.. Sam rushed to the spot the animal had been and found that pup had dropped through a tree's exposed roots. Sam couldn't squeeze through the gap to reach him and the pup was whimpering and unable to stand.

"Gabe!" Gabriel was immediately by his side, "Gabe can you get him out?" Sam asked frantically, and with a snap of his fingers the pup was squirming in Gabriel's arms. Sam stood and began running his hands don the pup's foreleg and just above the ankle the pup cried out.

"Hey, easy Sammy. I can fix that," Sam looked up and froze when he found how close to Gabriel he now was, staring him straight in the eyes. Sam nodded and took a step back, controlling his breathing to calm himself. The pup wriggled in Gabriel's arms as the angel place a hand around the injured leg Sam had just been checking. The pup stilled for a moment as Gabriel removed his hand and the angel and the pup looked at each other, sharing a moment Sam could help but think was fairly similar to how he and Gabriel had just been. The moment was broken when the pup licked Gabriel's cheek and squirmed to be released and jump from Gabriel's grip.

"Ew!" Gabriel cried out, putting the pup down and wiping his sleeve across his cheek.

"Thanks Gabe," Sam said, looking a little sheepish.

"No problem-o kiddo. I wouldn't like my little pet to be upset now would I?" Gabe said, reaching up and attempting to muss up Sam's hair. Sam batted the hand away playfully.

"I'm not your pet Gabe,"

"Sure you are; you're my little pet moose, like 'mutley' over there is your pet,"

"Gabe…" Sam warned.

"There, there, Is Moosey upset?"

"Shut up,"

"But Sammy,"

"Enough Gabe, alright. Can you just take me home? Without the antlers." Gabriel moaned and complained, but when Sam slumped down and refused to meet his gaze, and the pup curled around him feet, Gabriel finally relented, and zapped them both back to the motel room. He didn't return with them.00


	2. Chapter 2

It was two weeks later, when Sam was walking riot in the pouring rain, that suddenly, he wasn't; instead he stood on a warm sun drenched beach in a hidden cove.

"Gabe?" Sam called out.

"Yeah kiddo?" Sam turned to see Gabriel stood behind him, head down and not meeting his gaze. Riot immediately began excitedly pulling towards the angel, Sam let him loose and the pup was soon jumping up Gabriel, begging for attention. Gabriel crouched down and was bombarded by fur and slobber.

"I guess he missed you,"

"Yeah," Gabriel sighed and looked up at Sam who hadn't moved any closer. "Sam, I didn't mean to…"

"Doesn't matter," Sam interrupted, "Where are we this time?"

The pair chatted idly as they sat on the sand, watching as Riot raced in and out of the waves. Sam was certain the pup felt more like he was Sam and Gabriel's, than Sam and Dean's. Gabriel was now lying flat out on his back, one arm bend supporting his head, whereas Sam was leaning forwards, arms looped around his bent knees. The sun was hitting the horizon and Sam shivered as a chill spread through him.

"Cold kiddo?" a blanket appeared around his shoulders and Sam pulled it closer.

"Yeah, thanks,"

"I can take you back if you want,"

"No, I'm good here. Nothing going on back home anyway,"

"Right," a silence fell between them as they watched Riot charge a flock of seagulls before coming back to join his masters with a look of troublesome glee before taking off to explore some more. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?" Turning back to Gabriel the warmth of a conjured fire hit him.

"Marshmallow?" Gabriel asked, moving closer to Sam and handed him a roasting stick. Sam took it and their hands brushed for a moment before both pulled away.

"Got to have you sugar fix eh?"

"Can't a guy appreciate the little things?" The angle's grin was infectious and Sam nudged him in the side with his elbow as he leant over to roast his first marshmallow.

When the pup caught a whiff of the food he soon rejoined them and ended up lying over Gabriel's outstretched legs.

"Sammy, your puppy is getting to be a heavy little lump,"

"Just get him to move then," Gabriel prodded Riot in his flank, which caused the pup to crawl further up Gabriel's chest and attempt to steal his current sugary treat.

"Sam! He's doing it again," Gabriel whined and Sam merely laughed at the angel's indignant expression.

"You're encouraging him," Gabriel glared at him

"Do not," The moment he took his eyes of Riot the pup took his opportunity and grabbed the marshmallow; stick and all.

"You so do," Sam said his voice laced with fondness rather than annoyance. "Up you get pup," Sam said, lifting the dog from Gabriel's chest to his own. "Aw, maybe Gabe doesn't love you as much as you love him, eh pup?"

"I like him better when he's not dribbling on me, or using me as a climbing frame," Sam rolled his eyes with a smile,

"Aw, it's not his fault. Uncle Gabe doesn't mean it pup," Sam said, snuggling the pup who nuzzled back.

"Uncle? Archangel, Norse God, Trickster…and now a puppy's uncle. Now that's degrading,"

"Well stories say a certain Norse God gave birth to an eight legged horse. I don't think being a puppy's metaphorical uncle is the worst of your problems,"

"Stories will tell of a certain hunter who sprung antlers for insulting an archangel," Sam raised his eyebrows and gave Gabriel his best bitch-face before turning back to fussing the pup. Soon enough the pup was fast asleep and Gabriel was now leaning into Sam's side too.

"Gabe?"

"Yeah Sam?" Gabriel shifted and Sam felt him move away slightly.

"Thanks,"

"For what kiddo?"

"For giving me this little bit of escapism I guess, I appreciate it,"

"No problem kid,"

"I kept thinking you weren't going to come back," Sam confessed, almost tripping over his words as they came spilling out before he realised how Gabriel might interpret them. He felt the colour rise in his cheeks.

"I'm always going to come back Sam, you're far too amusing for me to ignore for long; besides, err… I was me who screwed up; I just didn't really have the courage to apologise. Didn't think you'd want to hear it actually. But I am; I am sorry Sam. I didn't mean it how it came out,"

"I know," Sam pulled Gabriel back to him and the angel relaxed into his side. Sam felt sure this feeling was all he wanted in the world.

"Just got word you brother wants you home; you feel like making a move or pissing him off?"

"Hmm, pissing him off, but I won't,"

"Fair enough," Gab rolled his eyes but Sam wasn't watching him; more focussed on picking up Riot so he didn't wake up.

Where are you going to take us next time?"

"Haven't decided yet, any suggestions? We could go somewhere busier than the middle of nowhere.

"Not too busy if we're bringing Riot," He said fussing the pup's ear.

"Okay, quiet adventures for Mutley, gotcha. I'll see you around Sammy-boy," and with a snap of his fingers Sam and the pup were back at the motel room. Dean didn't look particularly impressed. It was still pouring with rain outside and Sam suddenly felt very down in the dumps as he placed Riot down at the foot of the bed. The pup immediately relocated to lie across the pillows.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, you've got to stop these mystery tours with 'Sparky'," It wasn't the first time Dean had brought up objections to Gabriel's appearances and mostly, Sam had ignored them.

"You're naming ability sucks,"

"You can't just let him zap you anywhere!"

"Why not? Cas does,"

"We can trust Cas,"

"We can trust Gabriel,"

"Trust a trickster; yeah 'cause _that_ makes sense,"

"He's not that bad anymore,"

"The hell he isn't,"

"He just likes hanging out with us, going on dog walks and stuff,"

"How old is he Sam? Twelve?"

"He's never had a pet, and Riot likes him too,"

"And what? He had a great desire for affection; he's an angel, it's not like they feel things like that,"

"How do you know?"

"Cause they just don't! Ask Cas,"

"Cas isn't Gabe,"

"Same thing,"

"Since when have we been able to deal with anything supernatural 'same as all the rest'?"

"_I'm_ not dealing with _this_, Sam. Enough of the trips for doggy day-care," Sam gave up arguing back, dean was being a jerk, but it wasn't like Sam ever planned to go with Gabe anyway. Gabe just plucked him up and jumped to somewhere else without warning. Sam didn't suppose that would make any difference in Dean's eyes; probably made Gabriel more dangerous.

Sam went to bed sulking, the pup curled on the bed next to him. The pup's fur still smelling of the sweets Gabriel kept feeding him. Contentedly, Sam drifted to sleep.

"What if you came with us?" Sam suggested at breakfast when Dean appeared to be in a considerably better mood. "Cas could come too; you could see how he's really like with Riot,"

"Sam, I've dealt with enough of that guy's funny business. I'm not going to let that psycho angel, mess my head back to front."

"No funny business Dean I promise. We could just go to a local park or whatever,"

"Sammy, I don't want anything to do with that flea-bag, and I don't wan anything to do with_ that _angel,"

"If you're not even going to give him a fair..."

"Sam,"

"I just want you to se what I see," Sam said, hopefully looking up at Dean who scowled back at him before sighing and running his hand through his hair.

"Jeez, Sammy. Kid, don't give me that look. That is such a little brother thing." He huffed again and looked Sam with a level stare, "No funny business, Cas comes too, and it's over the moment I say it is,"

"And pleas don't be a jerk,"

"You're making this sound like a meet the girlfriend routine,"

"I'd never voluntarily introduce you to my girlfriends,"

"Bitch,"

"You're such a jerk,"

The next two days that passed before Gabriel returned felt like the longest as Sam's anticipation grew; so much that his heart jumped when he heard the words "Heya Sasquatch, Where'd you wanna go today then?"

"Uh, Gabe? I actually kind of told Dean we'd all go together,"

"Didn't know you were having dreams of a big family outing,"

"It was this or him yelling 'til I agreed no to hang out with you,"

"You really shouldn't launch the whole 'impress my brother or I can't see you anymore' on me at such short notice… think of my poor nerves Sammy," Gabriel said, holding up a shaking hand. Sam wafted it out of the way.

"And no tricks Gabe, you know he…"

"Yah kiddo, I know. Funny as it sounds I like hanging out with you and slobber-dog. If you're brother's going to cause you problems, I'll play nice,"

"So something normal then. Like the park or something,"

"or something?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Just the park,"

"Spoilsport," Gabriel growled, raising his fingers and in a snap the three of them stood in an extremely normal looking park.

"What the hell Sam!" Dean immediately yelled and Sam visibly shrank into a slump. "Give a guy some warning,"

"Dean-o!" Gabriel shouted all too enthusiastically. Dean ignored him and pushed past.

"Its not like you were busy or anything"

"How would _you_ know," Dean said, poking Sam in the arm.

"Dude, even Bobby told us to take a few days break,"

"I might have been quite happy having my break,"

"Sorry okay, but you said you weren't going to be a jerk about this"

"_You_ said Cas would be here,"

"Oh! You wanted a Team Freewill picnic," Gabriel piped up gleefully, and instantly more company appeared at their sides.

"What did you two idgits do this time," Bobby growled at them.

"Well you told us to take a few days off Bobby, thought you might like to join us," Sam offered

"I ain't got time to sunbathe,"

"Calm it Sunshine, food, drink and no imminent emergencies, free of charge courtesy of yours truly," Gabriel said bouncing to their side.

"Gabe…" Sam warned. Bobby didn't look impressed with the angel, but as Sam offered him an apologetic look his expression softened.

"Picnic in the park just like when those two were little," Gabe snapped his fingers, "See you can even play ball. Gabe through the newly conjured ball up in the air but it was caught mid-flight by Riot. The pup then proceeded to jump backwards and forwards around Gabriel, dropping the toy long enough for Gabe to bend down to attempt to pick it up but grabbing it and running away again.

Sam swiped the ball away when Riot was more preoccupied with Gabriel and the game soon turned into piggy-in-the-middle with the three of them.

Meanwhile Cas had assumed his time honoured expression of confusion.

"Is something wrong Dean?" Cas asked slowly.

"Yeah, your brother is an ass,"

"I thought you'd come to that conclusion previously,"

"I'm reaffirming my belief in the fact,"

"Must I be present for that?"

"Why? You busy up there,"

"There is always work that must be done,"

"Then you can take the afternoon off and chill with us," Dean said, throwing an arm around Cas' shoulders.

"Dean, I have greater priorities,"

"Just for a couple of hours Cas,"

"Yeah come on Bro," Gabriel called, throwing the ball back to Sam, "I'll need you to calm him down when I give his brother antlers,"

"Gabe… not again," Sam whined.

"What do you mean again?" Dean started, but with a word from Cas he soon calmed down, but continued grumbling. Bobby sat back on one of the park benches and told them to wake him when they were going to buy him dinner for the trouble.

The next time Sam looked over to his brother, he and Cas were sat under the shade of a tree; Dean caught his eye and gave him a small smile before looking back at Cas.

"Have I done good?" Gabriel said, making Sam jump when he realised the angel was suddenly by his side.

"Well he hasn't ordered us all home. I think Cas is distracting him,"

"He's telling him about the disorganisation of Heaven; not exactly riveting,"

"He doesn't look bored,"

"Well clearly it's my brother's practiced charm and charisma at work,"

"Oh yeah?" Sam chuckled,"

"Yeah, well. I had to teach him the basics,"

"Successful were you?"

"I succeed at everything I do Sammy, you know that,"

"Everything?"

"Of course," He said, producing a giant lollipop from inside his jacket, "And reward myself accordingly,"

"Uh Gabe?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"You're got an admirer," Sam nodded down to where the eager pup gazed up longingly at the food.

"Aw, Sammy. He's got your eyes," Gabriel said in a high pitched girly voice. The tone one excited the pup further and he jumped at Gabriel, throwing his balance and falling into Sam. Sam threw out an arm to steady him but Gabriel fell on him with more force than he expected and they all went tumbling to the grass.

"Ow! Gabe get off me," Gab struggled but clearly didn't put much effort into it.

"Sam, tell your dog to give me my sweet!" Sam craned his neck up to se Gabriel and Riot enacting a tug of war, the pup's jaws clamped firmly around the sweet. He let his head fall back on to the grass leaving them to their little battle.

After a few minutes of being ignored Gabriel fell back into Sam's side.

"He's going to get fat if you don't start training him better, Sammy,"

"I guess you'll have to come back and take him on a nice long walk and he'll be fine,"

"If I'm allowed back,"

"Never stopped you before,"

"I'm a changed man Sam; all grown up and considerate,"

"That's such a lie,"

"Me, Sam? A liar,"

"Considerate to your own feelings, maybe,"

"I'm hurt Sammy,"

"Sure you are," Sam pushed his where his back lay over Sam's chest but Gabriel didn't move, like he was purposefully making himself heavier.

"How the hell did a puppy push you over?"

"I'm fragile Sammy, I need you to always be there and catch me when I'm attacked by evil creatures,"

"He's not evil, and you fell on me on purpose,"

"So what if I did, I was checking if you were ready for anything,"

"Because the world is going to rely on me being a cushion for an archangel to trip and land on,"

"I've hard of more ridiculous things,"

"Like what?"

"Old drunk hunter tonguing the king of hell on a park bench,"

"Oh god, I didn't need to know that, I'm not opening my eyes until you take me home,"

"It's not actually happening, your old man is just thinking it, so technically is a ridiculous thing I've heard of,"

"I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Bobby the same way,"

"He's not the worst of you lot y'know, now your brother…" Sam clasped a hand over Gabriel's mouth.

"Stop, please stop. I don't want to know," Gabe rolled his eyes and Sam withdrew his hand from Gabriel's face, and moved it across to the angel's chest instead of laying it back across his own. The pup scrambled up from when he had been curled into Gabriel's side so he could reach to lick his master's fingers.

"Oof! Sam control you animal, he's treating me like the furniture," Sam just laughed and fussed the pup behind the ears. Riot flopped down, his top half over Gabriel so he could still be fussed by Sam, and Gabe placed a hand over the pup's back to hold him still.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well aren't you just the picture perfect happy family," Dean muttered, snapping a photo on his phone. Sam didn't reply, but Gabriel opened one eye slowly.

"Problem Dean-o?"

"Yeah, I'm starving; Cas is zapping me and Bobby home. You're going to bring him home in one piece, no antlers or whatever, got it?"

"Gotcha, no antlers on Sammy," Dean nodded once assertively and walked back towards Castiel and Bobby. Gabriel watched as they were surrounded by Castiel's Grace and lifted up into the sky and vanished. His brother was a textbook flier. Gabriel just sort of grabbed his passenger and held on tight as he jumped of a cliff. You could practically hear Castiel going through the rounds of "Fasten you seatbelts, and the emergency exits are here, here, and here," before he checked he had a safety parachute and checked his directions to the predetermined destination.

Gabriel craned his head back and looked at Sam; he'd be a careful flier too. Gabriel could never do it, everything he did was impulsive. In all of his existence he could count his measured decisions on one human hand, and right now most of then were because of Samuel Winchester.

He looked down to come face to face with the pup looking at him sleepily. Gabe gave it a scratch behind its ears and it settled back down to sleep, drooling into Gabriel's shirt.

"You are so lucky you don't have human problems, eh pup,"

He moved his hand back down to rest on his abdomen and covered Sam's hand with his own. He could feel the warmth of Sam's hand through his shirt and the pressure on his skin. He looked back up at Sam.

"Sam," He called softly, "Hey Sammy,"

"Five more minutes," Sam mumbled, pulling Gabe closer.

"Oh kiddo, you know you always have regrets about being clinging in your sleep,"

"Leave me 'lone, sleeping. No nightmares,"

"Your brother's gone for food, you hungry?"

"Fine, sleeping," Sam's stomach however objected, and gave a long low rumble, "Ignore it," Gabriel stifled a chuckled as he removed himself from Sam's grip, dumping Riot on Sam's chest.

"Oomph! Heya pup, you alright?" Sam said slowly waking and looping his arms around the pup, "Don't suppose you'd turn down food if Gabriel's offering, would you?" The pup, who had been yawning with a mouth as wide as a hippopotamus, suddenly perked up when Sam mentioned the word food.

"Something tells me Dean-o has been teaching that pup more than you have," Gabriel joked, offering Sam a hand to help him to his feet. Sam pushed the Pup to the floor and took the offered hand.

"Yeah, between you and Dean, you're teaching him every bad trick in the book,"

"Aw, do you have to compare me to your brother?" Gabriel cringed. Sam laughed at his expression.

"You're both short and difficult to put up with; where's the difference?"

"Obviously my charms and geniality Sammy,"

"I think they're fading in your old age Gabe,"

"I'm not old, I'm ancient, and besides, me and you walking down a street, you'd be the weird one Sasquatch,"

"I'd have a dog with me, automatically normal is you have a friendly dog with you,"

"Shut up and choose what you want to eat,"

"Anything?"

"You do realise who you're talking to?"

"Something with Pasta; Dean always says it's to girly and re-orders for me,"

"Then tonight Sammy, you have the best pasta of your life," Gabriel grinned and Sam was suddenly in darkness, and he felt hands pressing over his own.

"Gabe,"

"Give me a minute Sammy, I'm fixing the view," Gabriel's voice came from behind him.

"Come on Gabe, let me see," Sam covered Gabriel's hands with his own but they didn't move when he tried, "Your hands are tiny Gabe, like a child's,"

"What was that earlier about old age?" Sam shrugged,

"Didn't mean it," Gabriel paused a moment and Sam felt his hand relax slightly and allow Sam's fingers to feed in between his own.

"I should hope not the effort I've gone to," Gabriel's hands slipped from his face and Sam's fell to his sides with them.

Sam stood looking over a moonlit dock, lights trailing up all the masts and rigging, mirroring the stars above, and making the whole scene look ethereal.

"Wow, Gabe this is…"

"You're a hopeless romantic Sammy, and before you ask, yes,"

"What?" Sam asked turning to face Gabriel who was stood on a supporting wall just behind him, which explained how he was able to reach to cover Sam's eyes. He still hadn't let go of one of Sam's hands.

"When you think of the obvious Sam Winchester question, just… yes,"

"You're so weird," Sam said raisin his eyebrows and shaking his head

"Only by human standards," Gabriel said, grinning. "Now come on Sasquatch, dinner is waiting," Gabriel pulled him along, the angel walking along the raised wall like a child holding on to Sam's hand for balance. Riot followed at Sam's heels, still sleepy from the day's excitement.

They descended a flight of steps until they were on a deck right at the water's edge and followed the path around to where it met the cliff edge and Gabriel led him into a cavern-lit space cut into the rock. Fairy lights covered the roof of the cave and in the middle of the mouth of the space was a candle-lit, table for two. Gabriel pulled Sam's chair out for him before taking his own. When Sam finally got over the wonder of the whole scene a sudden realisation hit him.

"Gabe, is this a…" He stopped and pulled back remembering they previous conversation. Gabriel lounged back in his chair and laughed.

"That's the face I was waiting for! And your bitch-face doesn't work with bright red cheeks Sammy," Sam looked down to the floor and willed his embarrassment away. After a few minutes Gabriel leaned forwards again in his chair.

"I'm not _that _bad company, am I Sammy?" Sam was speechless, more so at the audible insecurity in Gabriel's voice. He looked at Gabriel who now had his elbows resting on the table, and his head in his hands, looking rather sheepish.

"Gabe, I …"

"It's not my first rejection; just enjoy the food, yeah? I know I've messed you about enough,"

"Gabe…"

"I just thought we were getting close again y'know," Seeing that Gabriel wasn't really listening to anything but his inner self pitying monologue Sam reached out across the table and took one of Gabe's hands from where it was cupping his face. Gabriel jolted back, startled.

"Sam?"

"Not a rejection, more like caution, I guess. You_ have_ messed me about, but it's kind of who you are. I'm starving now though so can you," He nodded to the space on the table in front of him and mocked snapping his fingers and a delicious smelling bowl of tagliatelli appeared before him.

"If you're just going to use me kiddo…"

"I won't, if you won't"


End file.
